The Sparklings of Lockdown and Shadow Wing
by beelzemongirl
Summary: When Oil Slick tells Shadow Wing she's pregnant, things get a little crazy. Their little adventure takes them through self discovery, parenthood, and they meet up with the last three Autobots. AlexisStarscream featured, so Armada references.
1. Prologue

Prologue-Pregnancy Discovery

Lockdown

We didn't have to have her take a test to know that she was pregnant. All it took was an anger outburst out on a hunt. She killed one of our prey's companions when he struck her in the torso. Yep, someone got super owned that night. But that wasn't like her. She hated to kill, yet she did it anyway.

I asked Oil Slick to do a scan on Shadow Wing (Shadow for short) and not even he could believe what he found.

"What? What's up?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Shadow was just s concerned.

"Good Primus, Shadow, you're….pregnant!".

Shadow shot up. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!".

Nervously, probably fearing her a lot more than anything else, Oil Slick nodded.

"Yeah, I'm serious".

"No. No, no, no, I can't be".

"Problem, you are, and with twins to be more correct".

"Oh Primus, I'm so stupid! I should've known this would happen. I'm a hypocrite now!" Shadow, I could tell, was actually scared of this.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I told my friends that I would only adopt kids, not have my own. Ugh, this can't be happening to me!".

"Sorry kid, but here we are".

"What are they, oh Psychic One?" Shadow asked Oil Slick with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Too early to figure out".

"Good, because you've invaded my privacy enough! I need to be alone! So don't come after me!".

I wasn't about ready to just leave her alone, so I followed after her.

"Why are you so afraid of this? You're just as brave as I am, facing off against all these other races and going after bounties, yet, you're acting this is the end of the world" I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I know, Lockdown, but this…I can't be pregnant at seventeen, it's too stressful" Shadow sighed.

"We can do this. I know we can, I know you can. What choice do we have anyway? Shadow, you've been through a lot worse than this. You're stronger now. And I know you can do this".

"How?".

"Because I believe in you".

"How do I believe it myself?".

"Look to the brighter side of things. We're gonna be parents and to twins, to think. You realize multiple births are even rarer in Cybertronians than humans? This, if anything, is a blessing".

Shadow still looked unsure, so I hugged and held her close. I could feel her tension, fear, and hint of excitement in her half of the spark. She was strong enough to handle this. I knew she could do this. Simply to endure is to survive, so was the motto of the Bounty Hunters. And I knew she could endure this.

A/N: Yep, the bond's only getting stronger. So tell me what you think? Yep, Shadow's gonna be a glitch for the next few months, so hopefully the boys will make it. Wish 'em luck!


	2. Chapter 1

Melissa

I wasn't sure what to think when Oil Slick told me I was pregnant with twins. I wasn't sure whether to be angry, scared, or excited. I knew I could make it, but I was worried about Lockdown and his career. He was a Bounty Hunter, meant to be wild and free. If I had these twins, they would hinder Lockdown from doing what he loved best. I mean yeah, Oil Slick could've easily hunted to support us, but I wasn't going to punish my mates apprentice by making him do that.

I had too much to think about right now. I didn't know what to do. My head was a mess and my thoughts were all jumbled up. I didn't need this. I just wanted to keep my life as it was. But I had to be strong.

Lockdown told me to think about the good stuff. So that night I found myself wondering what they would be, what color their optics would be, all that good stuff. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I mean yeah, labor was gonna be hell, but it'd be worth it, right? That's why I didn't want kids of my own. I hated the idea of labor and plus the whole sex deal…ew. I was a very sheltered kid, especially after my parents died.

God, I missed them and wished they were still around. I know they probably wouldn't have agreed with me going off with some bounty hunter and then find out later I was carrying his children. Come to think of it, they probably would've disowned me. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. I found it hard to sleep, but eventually, it came to me.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm on a bit of writer's block right now and this was the best I could come up with.


	3. Chapter 2

Lockdown

Oh yeah, this was nerve racking even to me. I was excited, but scared as well. I didn't think I had what it took to raise a kid. I'm centuries old and for all I know I could suck as a parent. I didn't wanna stress it in front of my mate or apprentice, so I kinda "Suffered" in silence. I mean, I was overjoyed about becoming a parent. There was just one thing that got to me: My Bounty Hunting. It would have to stop as soon as the twins were sparked.

I stood in front of my trophy case, facing the biggest decision of my life. I couldn't leave behind what I worked so hard to achieve. But I also couldn't forsake those I loved. Not for this at least. If it came between the ones who matter most and this, Shadow would always come first. A mech has to put his femme before himself. That was our law, given to us by Primus himself.

I sighed and had a feeling I was being watched. Then the weirdest thing happened. I heard a little voice in my head. Very strange stuff.

_Hi _the voice said.

"Uh…hi?" I replied, "Who are you?".

_I'm Chamaeleon I guess. That's what mama calls me. _

"Chamaeleon? Mama? Wait, are you Shadow Wing's?" I asked.

_Yep, and yours too. _

"Ha! I can't believe it. But how are you talking to me?".

Chamaeleon laughed a little. _All little sparks can communicate with their parents telepathically until their voices work. It even works when we technically don't exist yet. _

"Oh, didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. Hey wait a minute, is there a twin in there?".

_Yeah, but he's in recharge. He's lazy, but he reminds me a lot of you with rough nature you know. _

Okay, so we were gonna have identical looking, but two different personality kids. Okay, that was cool with me. I kinda liked Chamaeleon. He sounded almost like Shadow.

"Do you know what you're gonna look like yet?".

_Nope, you gotta wait for that. Our bodies develop outside our mom. When we're removed when our sparks are fully functional, then we're put in a special place where our bodies can develop on their own. _

Huh, so that's how that worked. Then I had to know something else.

"Will it hurt your mom, you know, you guys coming out?".

_No, actually. If done right, she'll be knocked out. _

"Kinda like a C-section, right?".

_You're catching my drift, dad. Just don't be worried, okay? You'll make the right choice, I promise. _

"How do you know?".

_I just know things, I guess. You love mama very much, and you'll love us too, even though we're gonna be pains. Oh, and you'll meet up with some old allies too. _

"Which ones?".

_You'll see. Trust me, it's gonna rock! You'll love it. _

"Does your mother know you're talking to me?".

_Yeah, we talk to her a lot too. I'm trying to make her feel a little better about this. She's so scared one minute, but then brave the next. It's confusing. _

"Yep, that's your mom".

_I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Can I?_

"Well, yeah, I liked talking to you, Chamaeleon. Let's do it again sometime. Hey, if you need to talk to me about anything, just do it, okay?".

_Sure thing, dad. _

And then like that, he was gone. I felt like my head was clear now, like everything was gonna be okay. I wondered though, who were we gonna meet up with?

A/N: Who do you think it is? It's kinda obvious when you think about it. Tell me who you think in your review and I'll put it in the next few chapters. This is gonna get good eventually guys patience. Oh, and I see another pairing in the making.


	4. Chapter 3

Shadow Wing

I thought about a pretty good idea about what to do as a birth place for the boys. I wanted to go back to Detroit, back to the Ranch. I didn't know how to tell him of my plan, so I shared it with Oil Slick.

"So you think Lockdown will wanna go back?".

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't want to. I mean, if you want to go back, I really don't see why he wouldn't. Plus, he's got friends there".

"Alright, I'll tell him about my plan".

As I was getting down the hall to find Lockdown at the controls, I heard a voice, the voice of one of my sons, Cameliopardalus. Camelio for short.

_You okay?_

"Yeah, just a little worried" I answered.

_You'll be okay. Father loves you very much. _

"I know, but will he love my plan about you guys?".

_That'll be for him to determine. I can't see the future like Chamaeleon can. _

"Alright, thanks anyway, sweetie".

With that, we closed our connection and I found Lockdown, of course, at the controls.

"Hey babe, I got to thinking" I told him.

"Yeah, what's up?".

"We haven't been to Detroit in a while, and I was thinking we can have the boys there. I was born on that ranch and I thought maybe that they could be too".

"On Earth? You sure?".

"Yeah, if it's not a problem".

"Well, it isn't, but I'm just worried if a mech fighter will get a hold of them and use them for fighting".

"Peter and them won't let that happen".

"You still trust him?".

"He's my best friend and he's taking care of the ranch for me. So, the least we can do is pay him a visit. Please babe, at least until the boys are sparked".

I knew he couldn't resist my pleading and, not surprisingly, it worked like a charm on him.

"Alright, let's go home".

"YES! Thank you, I love you so much!" I kissed him on the cheek and went to find my communicator.

But little did we know that things were about to get interesting.

A/N: So, how was that? At any rate, things will get interesting. Have you figured out my new pairing yet? Starscream's Amethyst, I'm sure you already know it if you've read your reviews, so don't spoil it for other people. As for your idea of a truce, I like it. Maybe it could stop the war for good. Who knows? Keep your mind open, and that goes to all my friends and reviewers. Until next chapter, toodles! 


	5. Chapter 4

Lockdown

I only hate two things about being mated with Shadow. One, when she lied about something, and I knew it had something to do with me, it tore me up inside. Two, when she used those puppy optics to get what she wanted. What was really sad was that she knew that it was my weakness. I loved her and all, but at times, we faced situations like any normal, expecting, human couple.

I had a bad feeling about going back to Detroit. I mean, if there were still Mech fighters and Dealers, I didn't want my sons subjected to the horror of it all before they were even sparked. It wouldn't have been fair to them. I didn't want them to face what I had to.

Anyway, we made it to the Ranch nice and safe, and Peter was waiting on us. He had changed much in a year. He had a tan going on now and his hair had turned from dark brown to almost jet black. He looked, surprisingly, great. I was also fascinated to find that he wasn't alone. There was another human there, a teen, almost Shadow's age.

Strange, I thought I'd met her before, but I couldn't quite remember her name. She was also dark skinned, but with red hair now tied in a ponytail. She had crazy, dark brown eyes, like Shadow had. She wore a pair of torn up blue jeans and a white shirt with grease marks on it. By the looks of things, she was quite the mechanic. Maybe even as good as Shadow was.

We drove up to the pair and transformed in front of them. Peter smiled at Shadow and gave me an approving nod.

"Mel, if you were human I'd be squeezing you" Peter joked.

"Nah, I don't think you would wanna hurt the boys, would you?".

"Oh, right".

Apparently, Peter had been told about the boys, seeing as how he wasn't surprised. The other human, however, was.

"Oh my God, she's PREGNANT?! Congrats guys!".

Yep, she was crazy. Yet that craziness was so familiar… Just then, I think I had a flashback. A yellow car came driving up to us and transformed into a bot I knew when I was in Detroit for the first time.

"Wasp boy, right?".

"I see you haven't changed a bit. And my name's Bumblebee".

"Yeah, now I remember you. I wanted your stingers. You still owe me".

"Yeah right, Lockdown. If I weren't tired out from working all day, I'd be wiping the ground with your aft".

"Don't threaten me like that, little man".

"Not a threat, but a promise".

"Really? I'd love to see that threat carried out".

"Hey. C'mon guys, we're all friends here, right?" the red haired human got between me and Bumblebee, "The name's Sari. I take it you're Lockdown, the old Bounty King?".

"I see you've heard of me" I regarded her for the first time.

"Yeah, I hear things. And I take it you're Shadow, AKA Melissa Ulrich, right?".

"You bet. I used to own this place. You'll have done a lot to it. I'm impressed. I take it you're learning mechanics from Peter?".

"Nah, it's a hobby. Bumblebee and the others got me into it".

"Really? That's pretty cool. How long have you been here?".

"About six months. Peter saved Prowl from a fight-".

"What?!" I cut her off, "Prowl? You mean THE Prowl? The Prowl I teamed up with? He was a fighter?".

"You bet, and one of the best, too. But Peter bought him off and he's been in a somewhat rehab since" Sari answered.

I couldn't believe it. The Prowl I wanted as my friend and companion, a fighter? Primus, I couldn't imagine the pain he had to go through.

"How is he?".

"Oh, he's fine. He's a lot better than what he was, at least".

"Where is he now?".

Bumblebee answered this time. "On the chicken nuthouse meditating. Aimee's with him".

"As always" Sari added.

"Are they together?" Shadow asked.

"Ha, she wishes! Aimee so digs Prowl, but he doesn't know it".

Hmm, interesting. As I started to think of Aimee, she sped up to us in vehicle mode (Still trying to be Herbie, I see) and practically tackled Shadow over.

"Mel-Mel!" Aimee exclaimed as she pulled her up and hugged her.

"Ah, too tight, not breathing!".

"Sorry" Aimee let her go and over her shoulder, I saw him, quiet as usual.

"Prowl" I said.

"Lockdown" he replied.

I walked past the two girls and held out my hand for Prowl to shake.

"Been a while, eh partner?" I said.

"Almost too long" Prowl, surprisingly, took it, "You know, we all thought you were dead".

"WHAT?! Who started that rumor?" I asked.

"Ratchet…but he died about a year ago. Me, Sari, and Bumblebee are the last Autobots".

"And the Decepticons?".

"I don't know, but one survives. We would know, because he's here, locked in a barn".

Peter then joined in. "Yeah, he's our newest. And he ain't comin' down easy. I don't think he likes us. He won't talk or anything. I try giving him energon, but he doesn't take it. I'm afraid he's gonna starve".

"Who is it?" I asked.

All of them answered.

"Starscream".

A/N: What now?! I hope you liked this. I just don't know what to do about Starscream being in the picture. I honestly don't know what to do with him. I might put a little emphasis on their past together. I don't know. I'll come up with something.


	6. Chapter 5

Shadow

"Take me to him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him" I said.

"Doubt it. We've tried all the tricks in the book. He's not a mod addict, he's completely antisocial, and what's worse? HE NEVER SMILES!" Bumblebee fretted.

"I can do it. I know I can".

"Did he ever smile anyway?" Sari asked.

"Well, when he saw mass destruction, but he doesn't even do it for that now" Bumblebee answered.

"Oh…well, he's screwed".

"No he isn't. Like I said, let me handle him. I think I know what his deal is" I concluded as the others took me to the very same barn I'd left Lockdown in when I bought him.

"You kept him here?" I asked.

Then, completely out of random, another transformer I had never seen before came shooting out of the barn.

"He's EVIL!" he said.

"Well, yeah Swindle, we thought you caught on to that" Prowl joined in.

"Wait a minute, Swindle? You're here too?" Lockdown asked.

"Lockdown, Buddy is that you? Come here you big afthole!".

"Not an afthole, Swindle-".

"Yeah, I know, a whole aft. Anyway, it's good you see you man. Where've you been?".

"I'll explain later. But for now Shadow here's gonna try to get Starscream to talk".

Swindle looked at me with really huge eyes. I wasn't sure what to think of him. He was something, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Nice to meet you, lady. Good luck in there. Hopefully he won't wanna fight you. Trust me, he's a dirty player".

"I'll remember that, thanks" I said, though I kinda already knew that.

"Alright, BB" Peter starts to instruct, "If he dares lay a finger on Mel, you know what to do….Blow off one of his claws".

Sari looked kinda mad right there. "Oh we'll blow off something".  
I didn't wanna know what that something was, so I didn't ask. Peter unlocked the barn (Swindle had been thrown to the roof, the poor guy) and there he was. Like with Swindle, I didn't know what to think of him either.

Have you ever seen pictures of a Holocaust victim? Well, think of that, only mechanized, and you basically had Starscream. Only he appeared stronger, but so weak in so many ways. Basically he looked broken in spirit, mind, and body. If I knew anything about Mech abuse and fighting, this was both of those at their worst. One wing was broken and scarred up, as was the left side of his face, where an optic seemed to be permanently offline. Scars and other battle wounds were on his legs and hands. His cannons other weapons, and some plating were removed. He looked so…helpless.

He looked up at all of us and I think the others were all kinda freaked out. But I knew better. Even though he looked like he wanted to hurt us, that one optic, that one looking at me, told me something, sent me a message: Help me.

"It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you".

He seemed to be inspecting my face, looking for any signs of treachery, or honesty, I couldn't tell. Gosh, with just one optic, Starscream was kinda hard to read.

"What'd he do to you?".

That's when he started to freak out. He had been trying to get those memories erased, but I was sure it was hard too. He was emotionally and mentally traumatized. I didn't even know what to do. Whatever happened to Starscream, it was probably worst form of cruelty.

"Cut his claws off!" Peter demanded.

"NO!" I stood up for Starscream, "Not yet! Don't you see, Pete? You're probably only bringing back memories he needs deleted".

"How are we gonna do that?".

"Well, it's not gonna happen like that! He can't talk because he was forced into silence!".

"That's actually something we can all live with, seeing as how his mouth is as big as his ego-" Bumblebee started.

"Look, just give him time. If he doesn't change, I'll put him out of his misery myself" I turned back to Starscream, who was still somewhat scared of what was happening, "Nothing's gonna hurt you, Screamer, not while I'm around".

"Hey, where have I heard that before?" Lockdown asked, "Oh yeah, that one musical movie about the creepy barber who slit people's throats and baked them. Sweeney Todd, wasn't it?".

"Hey, that's right. Toby's song! Why didn't I see it before?!" I knew a way to make him feel better. I had to sing Toby's song.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays".

"Hey!" Prowl said, "I take offense to that!".

I rolled my optics, ignoring him and continued my song. "I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways. No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you. Not to worry. Whistle, I'll be there. Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time…nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around".

Everyone was quiet as I sang to poor Screamer who seemed to be getting my message because he was crawling up to me. It wasn't long before he had his head in my lap. He was so much a like a little sparkling who was afraid of the world, and who could blame him?

"Not to worry, not to worry. I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb. I can do it, put me to it. Show me something I can overcome. Not to worry…Screamer. Being close and being clever ain't like being true" I lifted his chin so he was looking right at my optics, "I don't need to, I would never, hide a thing from you, like some".

Just then, like a miracle, Screamer actually tried to sing too.

"Nothing's gonna harm you…not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you…Shadow? Not while I'm around".

I nodded. Primus, he even sounded like a sparkling.

"Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time, nothing's gonna harm you…not while I'm around".

Poor thing, I felt so bad for him. I was hoping that maybe he'd grow to trust us. My mother always told me that when it came to fighters, you had make them feel secure. In a world where you fight all the time, you lose your faith and trust in people. In Screamer's case, we had to take it a step further. But I could tell, he was gonna be okay as long as I was there.

A/N: What'd you guys think of that? I do not own the song in this chapter. That purely belongs to whoever wrote the lyrics for the movie/musical, Sweeney Todd. Okay, tell me what you think and I'll talk to you guys next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Lockdown

I talked with Prowl and the other guys later on. I wanted to know what had happened to all the other Auto-Losers. What I got was something I really didn't expect.

Prowl was just kinda relaxing on what Bumblebee called the Chicken Nuthouse, which was actually just an old chicken coupe. I didn't really wanna bring it up with the other two, since they probably got the worst of it, but I was wrong. Bumblebee just got the crap beat out of him. It was Prowl and Sari who suffered most.

"Hey there, partner" I said.

I could've sworn I scared the holy shift out of him when he fell off the Chicken Nuthouse.

"Don't you know not to disturb someone when they're trying to meditate?".

I already saw where this was going.

"I know now" I shrugged.

"Okay then, don't do it again. What do you want anyway?".

"What happened to your other buddies?".

"I told you, they died".

"How? Who else was a fighter, Prowl? Who?".

He really didn't wanna tell me, but he knew I wouldn't stop pestering him until I got my answer.

"It was about three years ago when we came back to Earth to liberate some other fighters. We got separated on our last mission. Bulkhead disappeared. We only know that because he didn't come back with Optimus".

"And you guys?".

"I'm getting to us. So we were a little shaken by what was going on. This planet had changed into one just like Cybertron, but only it was mechs forced to serve humans for their entertainment. Ratchet died of shock, we assume, but no one really knows what happened. He just wouldn't come online one day and that was that. After that, we were growing weaker, especially Optimus. He was so withdrawn and depressed after what happened to Ratchet. We tried to help him, but nothing ever really seemed to work, no matter how many mechs we saved. He just thought he had nothing to live for, so he kinda used Cybertronian arsenic and…well, I think you know the rest".

"So the fearless leader committed suicide, eh? What a dumb-aft" I had to speak honestly. You don't kill yourself over the death of a comrade, it was just wrong and stupid in my optics.

"Don't say that! Optimus Prime was everything to the Autobots. Losing him meant only one thing: We had to look out for each other before we could save anyone else, even if that meant watching other members of our kind die. Then we were attacked later on by a group of Mech Fighters and placed into the hands of a Master I know you're familiar with: James Hall".

I couldn't believe it! Prowl and the two kids…they suffered at the hands of the one who abused me. I didn't wanna hear more, but I had to know what kind of torture Hall put them through. Prowl continued when I didn't say anything.

"Bumblebee refused to fight our own kind, and so he was punished for it. He was beaten, electrocuted, and he busted almost every circuit in his body. But things got extremely bad when Hall learned what Bumblebee's real weakness was: Sari. You wouldn't believe what that man did to her. Every kind of torture became a reality for that girl. I'm surprised now that she can hold those memories in. She doesn't cry on the outside anymore, but I know she still suffers. Bruises fade, Lockdown, you and I both know that, but the pain never goes away. So, whenever Bumblebee refused to fight, he would take Sari and do terrible things to her. All the while Bumblebee was chained to a wall where he was forced to watch. He was stripped of his weapons and everything, so he couldn't do a thing even if he had a chance".

I didn't wanna bring up what Hall did to Sari, so I didn't ask. "What about you?".

"Me? I just kinda held it all together. If I won my fights, the torture wasn't as bad for Sari, but if I lost, it was worse. Through time, I became one of the best fighters around, just like you. See, he had me a few years before he got you. We managed to run away, but only to get caught again by another Master and forced to fight again. That's when Peter and his other chick friend Alexis came in and saved us. Alexis set up a lawsuit against Hall and our new Master and we won, so we became Peter's property and the two men went to prison. Ever since, the police have been stepping up to find those Underground Masters. We've been here since the lawsuit was filed".

It kinda didn't make sense, but I just went with it. Bumblebee and Sari went through enough. Prowl got off the easy because he fought, but I felt bad for those two. It plagued me for the rest of the night, even when Shadow and I went to try to recharge. She recharged soundly, but I couldn't.

_What's wrong, papa? _It was Chamaeleon.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just go back to recharge".

_Papa, please, don't tell me lies. I don't like it. _

Ha! He got the honesty bug from me.

"It's nothing Chamaeleon, I promise. Just some stuff that Prowl told me that's all".

_Was it that bad? Did it scare you? _

I had to admit to him, it did scare me a little. If anyone were to do anything like what Hall did to those three, Primus, I'd kill him. Plus, my boys, the ones that truly gave my life meaning, I couldn't let that happen to them or Shadow for that matter. I loved all three of them too much.

"Yeah" I said at last, "It did scare me".

_Don't worry, Papa. Nothing's gonna happen to us. I promise. _

"How can you be so sure of everything?".

"He's right" Shadow joined the conversation, "Nothing is gonna happen to us. Baby, it's gonna be okay. Prowl told me all about what happened earlier today between you and him. You can let it out, Lockdown. I won't tell anyone about it".

Shadow Wing sat up on the berth and let me put my head against her spark chamber and I just started…crying, I guess. Why them? Why the kids? Why Prowl? Why anybody? Nobody should've had to have gone through that! Nobody, yet almost everyone I cared about was affected by it.

"It's okay, Lockdown. We'll be alright…all of us".

_Yeah, just have a little faith, dad. _That was Camelio.

Yeah, maybe it was gonna be okay. But then I knew it never would be okay. Like what Prowl said, bruises fade, but the pain stays all the same.

A/N: What's up my people? What'd you think of this? I tapped into my more dark side and this is kinda what I came up with. Yes, the Alexis mentioned is the one from Armada. Thank you tlcoopi7 for giving me that idea. She'll play an important part later, I promise. As will another character, one I never gave much thought to before today. Read the fic It Felt Like A Punishment, and you'll know who I'm talking about. If you don't, well, you're just dumb. Just kidding. If you don't, just think about it really hard. It'll come to you! See ya later!


	8. Chapter 7

Shadow

Hanging out with Starscream and the guys had a strange effect on me. I was becoming awfully, dare I say it, motherly. It was an ancient ancestry that spoke to me now, and Starscream was alone and helpless. Call it a mother's instinct if you want, even though I am not his mother. Praise Primus for that!

At any rate, it took about four months, but when Camelio and Chamaeleon's sparks were finally fully developed, they were ready to be removed so their actual bodies could develop outside of me, like Chamaeleon had said. Prowl did the procedure himself, Ratchet had trained him to do so before he died. Alexis was there to supervise in case something went wrong, which was a relief, even though I was knocked out.

In the meantime, all Lockdown and I could do was wait. It'd take even longer for the little bodies to develop, but the boys were safer now. They could still talk to us, which was, again, a relief. I always talked to them as a pastime. Starscream often accompanied me to these conversations and the boys actually started talking to him too, mostly Cameliopardalus.

I know their names are unusual, but I loved astrology growing up here. My mother had a book about constellations, stars, and the mythology that surrounded each one. My favorite star was Sirius and I wanted to name one of the boys Sirius, but no other star has a name similar to that. I noticed how Chamaeleon and Cameliopardalus sounded alike, so I named them after that constellation and star.

It was around that time that Starscream started talking again. He told me about what happened to the others of his kind. He had killed Megatron in a fight since they both were captured by Masters. This one went by the name of Smith, and his cruelties were just as bad as James Hall.

"No one really knows what happened to Blitzwing, he just kinda took off one day and I haven't seen him since. Probably somewhere in Germany acting like a mechanized, schizophrenic Hitler or something. As for Blackarachnia and Lugnut, well, Lugnut was killed when he tried to escape. It still amazes me how they were able to tranquilize him and such. As for Blackarachnia, last I saw her she got sold, much against my will".

"You liked her?" I asked.

_EWWWW!_ That was Chamaeleon.

_Starscream's got a girlfriend! _Camelio.

"So what? There's nothing wrong with liking an ex-Autobot!".

"No, there isn't, but remember, they're still little, so they don't exactly get it" I replied.

Just then Peter came in, almost breathless. "Hey guys, there's something, or someone, you might wanna see outside".

"Who?" I asked.

"Uh, he's kinda knocked out. We can't determine if he's dead or something".

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute. Let's go. We'll be back later, boys. Happy recharge!" I walked with Starscream following suit.

A/N: So, who do you think it is? Give you hint, he's kinda loveable when you see behind his "Stupidness". Drop me a review.


	9. Chapter 8

Lockdown

I was told to stay put when Peter went to get Shadow and Starscream who were visiting the boys. I really didn't know what to make of this mech to be entirely honest. He had similar facial markings as I did, so I knew he was what I was (And still am). He was a half-blood, a mixed breed. Half Autobot, Half Decepticon, stronger than both. Other than that, he was mostly orange. I didn't know him, but Bumblebee, Prowl, and Sari knew him.

"Dude, if Ratchet were alive, he'd so kill us" Bumblebee admitted.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Probably the biggest mess on legs. But he's kinda loveable when you get to know him. He was a huge mess when we first met him. His name's Wreck-Gar and he used to scare the sanity out of me" Sari said.

"He's a Half-blood" I added.

"A what?" Sari asked.

"Lockdown, you can't be serious? I mean, Half-bloods are extinct, right?" Bumblebee didn't believe me.

"Not exactly. I'm a Half-blood, so is Shadow and our boys are gonna be too".

"Dude, then he can kick our afts!".

"Not exactly. He's kinda what humans would call…what's that word again? I know it starts with an R, but-".

"You mean retarded?" Sari asked, "What's a Half-blood?".

"Cross between an Autobot and Decepticon. They've got a ton of energy and have enough strength to kill both kinds" I answered, "By the way, yeah, retarded, that's the word I'm looking for".

"What'd we miss?" Shadow asked, "Who's that?".

"Biggest mess on legs" Sari answered, yet again.

"What?".

"His name's Wreck-Gar".

"Oh, well, is he dead?".

"That's the thing, we don't know" Peter told her.

"Well, poke him, see what he does".

We all poked him, and he didn't seem to move until Prowl got him in the side and he just started laughing. He had been faking it the whole time. Playing possum as Ratchet once called something like that.

"I got you guys. I win!" he said.

All I had to do was hear that voice once and I was instantly annoyed, but Shadow just adored him. Once again, maternal instincts were kicking on.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing? I'm Shadow Wing, but you can call me Shadow".

"Oh Primus, don't get him started!" Bumblebee tried to warn us.

Too Late…

"I am Wreck-Gar, and I dare to be stupid!".

Shadow gave out a silent squeal as she embraced him. "I can't help it, he's cute. I just love hugging him! It's weird, but I like it".

"It's just a phase, Lockdown…It's just a phase, she'll get over it and we can move on with our lives".

Or Not…

"Can we keep him?!" Shadow asked.

"No!" I said, "Absolutely not".

"Why not?".

"Because he looks like a nuisance".

"I am wreck-Gar, and I'm a nuisance, whatever that means!".

"Yes, you are" I admitted.

"Nuisance or not, we're keeping him. We can't leave a little cutie like this all alone. He needs someone to take care of him. And who else better to do it than us?".

I couldn't argue that. The mother of my children had spoken…the Nuisance was staying, much to my discontent.


	10. Chapter 9

Shadow

I didn't know what made me like him so much. He was just so cute. He had those huge, begging optics (cute ones, not creepy like Swindle's) that demanded attention. Trust me, he got all the attention he wanted from me. I think Lockdown started getting a little jealous and that's why he didn't want Wreck-Gar to stick around, but I wanted him here. Pete gave him a bath with Sari's and Alexis's help and Starscream watched them while doing so.

That's when I caught on: he wanted to join them.

"Go ahead" I said, "Go have fun with it. You deserve it".

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I gotta talk to the boys".

As I watched the group wash Wreck-Gar, I remembered when Pete and I had given Lockdown his first bath. Pete had sprayed me with a hose and Lockdown took it the wrong way. He thought Peter meant to hurt me. But what really got me was when Sari and Pete sprayed each other with the hose and then Alexis threw water on Starscream, who, after refilling the bucket, did the same to her. Wreck-Gar even joined in when they were rinsing him off. He took the hose and sprayed everyone with it. Everything was falling into place and life was good.

******

We had a party to celebrate the boys being taken out of me a few months after Wreck-Gar's arrival. Everyone was having a great time. We had everything, from food to energon to the karaoke machine.

That was the thing that made it all interesting. True feelings were shown…and something else.

Aimee was the first one up. She was singing Love Story by Taylor Swift. Apparently she was singing for Prowl.

"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know…that you were Romeo. You were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go. And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes".

Man, she was good. Almost…What the? Why was Wreck-Gar staring at her? I gasped as realization slapped me in the face. This wasn't good. For I knew Prowl had planned on this and now someone else had eyes for Aims.

_What is it mama? _Camelio asked me.

"Don't worry about it sweetie".

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes. Let's escape this town for a little while. 'Cause you were Romeo. I was the Scarlet Letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me. I was begging you please don't go. And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story. Baby just say yes. Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel. This life is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes".

This was both good and bad. If Prowl put his plan in motion, it would've broken Wreck-Gar's little spark. I didn't want him to get hurt, but what choice did I have?

_It'll be okay, mama. Trust him, and me, it'll all work out _Camelio tried to reassure me.

"But I got tired of waiting. Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was…fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think".

That's when Prowl stepped up to her and I knew both tears of joy and pain were about to be shed. I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't.

"He kneeled to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-".

Prowl did exactly that, and even sang his part. "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say-".

"YES!" Aimee screamed it and she almost fainted from the shock of it all.

Then, like that, Wreck-Gar just ran out, upset beyond my reasoning.  
"What's his deal?" Bumblebee asked.

I sped past BB and made my way outside. My 'son', as I liked to think of him now, was hurting, and he needed my help.

He just ran. Gosh, he had to be on something or I don't know, but he was quick footed. I managed to zip out in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, although I already knew.

I needed to hear it straight from him.

He looked at me with small tears in his optics and I opened my arms for him to come, which he did. I just let the tears fall on me. Oh, my poor baby! I loved him like I did the boys, and it just cut me deep to see him hurt like this.

"She…she hates me! Aimee hates me!" he managed to say.

I held on to him tighter and tried to make him feel better, but heart break wasn't so easy to get over. All I could do was sit there and wonder if he was ever gonna be okay again.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the randomness of this chapter. But I wanted to have a cute Shadow Wreck-Gar moment, since now Shadow sees him as her son. I'll get back to the boys here in a few chapters, I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

Lockdown

I watched that scene play out in front of me, and then I let my anger, annoyance, and everything out. He didn't deserve to be treated the way I'd been treating him. I actually felt bad for the little guy. So I came over to Shadow and Wreck-Gar and did something my old Bounty Hunter nature never would've permitted: I hugged them both. Yes, both of them, don't judge me.

"Thanks guys" Wreck-Gar was feeling a lot better after that, "Does that mean we're friends now?".

"Sure" I guessed it was okay to consider him my friend.

We went back inside, all happy to be rid of the drama. It was Alexis and Starscream who had taken up mics and just about to sing, Oh Primus, The Start of Something New from High School Musical. Primus, I hate that movie!

It was Starscream who started it all out. Strange, he was social when he was around her. I personally thought he liked her, but that was just my opinion.

**"Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance". **

Alexis took up her part without hesitation.

_"I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart…". _

**"Oh". **

_"To all the possibilities". _

_**"I know-". **_

_"That something has changed". _

_**"Never felt this way". **_

_"And right here tonight-". _

_**"This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oh. And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new". **_

**"Now who would ever thought that we'd both be here tonight". **

_"And the world looks so much brighter with you by my side". _

**"By my side!". **

_**"I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way. I know it for real, this could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…". **_

_"The start of something new". _

**"I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me. Whoa, yeah". **

_"I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see". _

_**"It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…". **_

_"The start of something new". _

**"The start of something new". **

_**"The start of something new". **_

__I think we all felt the start of something new by the time they were done singing. And in more ways than one. When I thought about it, I think we all were experiencing something new. In mine and Shadow's case, Parenthood. Prowl and Aimee, newly formed commitment, and Wreck-Gar, true love. But Starscream and Alexis were probably gonna wind up being a spitting image of Shadow and I. I couldn't wait to see how that would go.

We all went to bed that night after a few hours of staying up late. Poor Wreck-Gar practically fell asleep on the floor on Shadow's side of the berth right when he got in (Shadow let him sleep in our room). We fell asleep too, just holding on to each other like we used to.

"Love you, Lockdown".

"And I you" I hesitated. I hadn't called her by her human name in a while, "Melissa".

A/N: So, does that answer a few questions? I hope it does. This future pairing with Alexis and Starscream is gonna be a little difficult for me, since the Starscream in this fic is the Animated based, but I'm using my imagination and replacing his ever annoying voice. How many times do I have to tell you, Tom Kenny? Leave Starscream's voice to the pros! Granted, you're not a bad actor, but please, by all means, stay with SpongeBob, please. Drop me a review.


	12. Chapter 11

Shadow

When about a month came around, we started to notice changes in our boys. Camelio and Chamaeleon were supposed to be identical twins, but a data mutation caused Chamaeleon's color to be a mix of shades of green and black, while Camelio retained his navy blue and black color. The data mutation was probably from Lockdown, seeing as how he had that addiction before he met me. The addiction could've gone straight to his data and that was probably what caused it.

Oh well, it didn't matter much anyway. At least now we wouldn't have to worry about who was who. I was never good at distinguishing between identical twins. But for then, life was blissful. I continued to talk to the boys and sometimes Lockdown, Starscream, or Wreck-Gar would come with me to see them.

Both Starscream and Wreck-Gar thought of themselves as the boys' older brothers, and it was always so cute to watch them try to communicate with them. They spoke with Starscream telepathically, but they usually were in recharge when Wreck-gar was around. I loved how he talked to them the most, seeing as how he had the processor of a sparkling.

We went to the basement of the main house where they were kept in glass chambers. I was practically bum rushed as Wreck-Gar ran in to get ahead of me. He put his face to the glass chambers and started telling the two boys about his day, and assured a thousand times over he loved them like he was their older brother.

Starscream's case was a totally different one. As time went on, he began to spend more time with Alexis and learning about her. Apparently she had been close friends with someone just like him, who even went by the same name as our Starscream.

"Am I anything like him?" I once overheard a conversation.

"Well, you have the same name as he does, and he was really just trying to find his place in the world. He struggled, but in the end, I think he made the right choice".

"What happened to him?".

"Well first off, Galvatron ran him through using the Star Saber and then Unicron just blasted him into nothing but dust".

If I had known Starscream better, I'd say that he felt bad for Alexis and her failed relationship with him.

"I'm sorry, Alexis".

Ha! I knew it! I knew where this was bound to go. I couldn't wait for Lockdown to hear about this. He'd probably find it…amusing.

A/N: At last, the technical glitch is cured! I can post again! Hope you liked this and I just put up another fanfic I want you guys to read. I made it for one of my friends, so… Anyway, toodles!


	13. Chapter 12

Lockdown

I was kinda surprised when Shadow told me about her thoughts of Starscream and Alexis. I mean, I was never really a big Starscream fan, for reasons I've mentioned before, but rather not mention again, but I was kinda glad he was recuperating from the cruelty he had faced. Like I said, I'd never wish the fate I received at the hands of Masters on anyone else. Even if it was someone I despised more than anyone.

"You know, they kinda remind me of us?" Shadow curled up to me on the berth, putting her head on my chest plate.

"How?" I asked, stroking her cheek gently with my fingers.

"I mean, think about it. She's human and she likes Starscream. She feels bad for him because he was abused, like I was with you. He feels bad for her because she lost her best friend who was almost exactly like him. You felt bad for me because I lost my parents. You think there's a connection?".

I shrugged. "I don't know, babe. But I get a strange feeling that Idunne's magic is again at work here".

"Yeah, maybe so. But doesn't it remind you of us?".

"Yeah, it does. You know, I think that if we ever forget why we fell in love, I think we should take a look at Starscream and Alexis".

I had faith in them, believe it or not. I wasn't sure if the two had feelings for each other, but if they did, I believed it could work. I felt it in my spark. Or was it Shadow's? After all, we shared sparks. And if I knew Shadow at all, she also believed in them. I wasn't sure what to think, so I figured I'd talk to Starscream tomorrow morning about it. All the while, Shadow fell asleep leaning against me.

I couldn't sleep though, I was too busy thinking.

_You think too much. _As always, Chamaeleon was there to guide me. Weird, I thought, to be guided by your own son before he's even sparked.

"I know, but I just can't help but wonder about them" I responded, gazing at his chamber.

_I wish I was like Camelio. He can see the future. You need to relax, papa. You worry too much about the world. Just know that everything's gonna be okay. Just believe it and it will be. _

"Perhaps, don't worry Chamaeleon. I'll be okay".

_You always say that, but I know you never are. _

"Trust me on this. I'll try not to worry so much anymore, okay?".

_Mama senses your worry too, you know. And since she's closest to us, we feel it too. That's how I know you're always stressed. Just sleep now, Papa. We'll be okay. _

Then like that, I just fell into recharge. I guess sparklings had that effect on their parents.

A/N: Eventually, I'll get around to getting the boys fully developed so I can start another fic for these guys. I think I'm gonna make the next chapter Prow/Aimee based. What do you think of that, huh? See ya next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright, I'm gonna take some time off here for a minute just to clear things up. First of all, to tlcoopi7, Aimee already is a transformer. She's a Volkswagen. Lockdown likes to call her Herbie just to make her mad. As for turning Alexis, I'm still wondering if I should do that. I've seen too many fics do that to her. I personally do think that there aren't enough Starscream becoming human fics, and I might just experiment with that, just to see how it'll work. To Starscream's Amethyst, Eventually, they will fall for each other, hope fully by chapter 15 or so. I don't know, but be patient, it'll happen.

As for this chapter, I think you'll find it to be quite comical. Hope you like it. Sorry to waste your time.

Shadow

I heard that something quite funny happened the next day. Apparently, Blazer was worried about his daughter and Prowl…buttering the corn, I guess, before it was time to. So, he appointed Lockdown as her…I don't exactly know how to describe it, so I'll just tell you what he told me.

Aimee had been prettying herself for a while, trying to come up with good look ideas for the wedding. I couldn't blame her. She was getting married to the coolest mech out there (Other than Lockdown, of course) and she wanted to look good doing it. Prowl was watching her as she was doing this.

"You know, you don't need to do that, Aimee" Prowl told her.

Aimee sighed. "I know, but I just can't wait for spring to come next year. It'll be so dull before then".

Prowl got up and drew her close to him. "You look nice no matter what time of year it is. This really isn't necessary".

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, you ninja, Naruto wannabe".

Apparently they got a little too crazy and it became a make out session. Lockdown used his new super audios to hear through the walls, doors, etc. to hear them. That's when he kinda…Well, just read on.

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR DOWN!!!!!" Prowl yelled and everyone heard that.

"Chill it Prowl, you don't need to scream. In fact, I don't think they heard you in SCOTLAND!!!".

Yep, everyone heard that too.

"Fix…my door…NOW!!!" Prowl said through gritted teeth. Oh yeah, he wasn't happy.

"Later, but for right now…Herbie" Lockdown turned his attention to Aimee, "Daddy says that spark-mating before marriage is a huge no-no, so, I'll be keeping an eye on you and…Naruto here".

Well, at least he got Prowl a corny nickname like he did for Aimee.

"Oh Primus! Will you stop calling me that?! That is so annoying Lockdown! I'm not a little kid anymore!".

"I never said you were, Aims, but still… I like calling you that. It's amusing to see you get all angry about it".

"Get…out…NOW!!!" Aimee literally pushed Lockdown out and then left herself.

"That was really smart, Lockdown. Thanks a lot" Prowl said with sarcasm hinted.

"Just doin' my job, Prowl".

"Well your "job" is gonna cost me my marriage if you keep this up".

"Like I said, chill out, Prowl. I'll be back to fix your door here in an hour at the most. Until then, keep your hands off of Aims. Blazer's orders".

Lockdown came back and told me about it and as much as I felt bad for them, I found myself unable to stop laughing.

"You walked in on them? That was really mature Lockdown!" I managed to say while I was laughing.

"I had to do something to stop them. I think I did a pretty good job. Hey, do you know where Starscream is?".

"Hanging out with Alexis over by the pond. Why?".

"I need to talk to him that's all. Nothin' special".

A/N: You gotta admit, that was funny. See, I can be comical when I wanna be. Next chapter: Starscream/Alexis based. Not gonna be comical like this, but it'll have lots of fluff in it, so…Toodles!


	15. Chapter 14

Lockdown

Yep, they were there. And I watched the whole scene play out in front of me. Alexis was reading her book The Brethren to Starscream while he sat and listened intently. He didn't know how to read human language, so Alexis often read to him. As for me, I never saw a purpose to learn, so…Anyway, here's all that went down.

"…And handed them to Link. The closed circuit cameras couldn't see them if they did this just inside the door. As part of the routine, Spicer pretended not to see the transaction. Then the briefcase was opened and Link made a pretense of looking through it. He did this without touching a thing. Trevor removed a large manila envelope which was sealed and marked in bold as "Legal Papers". Link took it and squeezed it to make sure it held only papers and not a gun or pills, then he gave it back. They'd done this a dozen times".

"What's the point in that?" Starscream asked.

"Wow, you're becoming really involved with this. Starscream, mine anyway, he used to do the same thing when I read this to him. It's an old book, actually. But you gotta remember, they're in prison, so security stuff, you know".

If you ask me, I thought he was becoming a little too involved. In my eyes, human literature sucked with the exception of Mythology, which I was a master at (I still am). I always thought William Shakespeare was gay for coming for so many dumb ideas. Robert Frost was okay, but he got boring after a while. I didn't wanna learn how to read human, so I only knew all this because I let Shadow read to me all the time.

"Understandable, but if they've done it so many times and he hasn't found anything yet, what's the point? He doesn't seem to trust his client now, that Link".

Alexis smiled. "Yeah, I guess not".

"If you don't wanna continue Alexis, you don't have to".

"No it's okay".

A strong breeze blew and I noticed both of them were looking up. Alexis sighed and caught Starscream's attention.

"You okay, Alexis?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that…I hate seeing you stuck on the ground like this. Your wing's still damaged, so you can't fly. It must be terrible for you".

"Nah, it's okay. I'd rather be on the ground with you anyway".

"Really?".

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're the greatest friend I've ever had. Without you, I'd probably still be suffering in that Primus forsaken barn".

'That was all Shadow Wing, not me".

"No, but you got me out of the dark. So, what was your favorite quality about the Starscream you knew?".

"I don't know. He was really sweet, but I also liked the fact that he was honest with me. Sure, he wasn't always open, but, I still cared about him. He gave his opinion about almost everything. Like there was this one time, where he watched Phantom of the Opera with me. He called Raoul a pretty boy who didn't deserve the girl".

"To be entirely honest, he didn't. He was an annoying pretty boy who flaunted what he had and rubbed Erik's nose in it".

I heard Alexis give out a small gasp. Oh boy, I knew where this was going.

"He said the exact same thing. How'd you know?".

Starscream looked confused, but he tried to answer logically. "I don't know, Maybe you told me that's what he said. Maybe I just memorized. I have good memory like that you know".

"I don't think I told you about that. In fact, I didn't. Starscream, I need to ask you something. Are you…the one I knew?".

"I…don't know, Alexis. I'm not sure. Lately, I haven't been sure of anything".

Another gasp. Oh yeah, definitely knew what was going on here. Apparently Alexis had this huge crush on the other Starscream, but he never knew about it. Maybe she had wanted to tell him but never got around to it. Then I saw her crying and knew my theory was right. I should've known that something like this would happen. Too much drama! Geez! As if my relationship with Mel wasn't dramatic enough.

"Don't cry Alexis! I…I didn't mean to-".

"No, it's not you, Starscream, it's just me, okay? Look, we'll talk later, but right now, I just wanna be left alone".

Before she could actually go anywhere, Starscream picked her up and put her to his chest, right over his spark.

"Hey, don't fret, little one. I'm still around. I'll always be around for you. Hey, I got a little song of my own, if you wanna hear it".

"Sure" Alexis sniffed.

"Just one more moment. That's all that's needed. Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing. Time to be honest. This time I'm pleading. Please don't dwell on it. 'Cause I didn't mean it. I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground. But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up. Forgive me now. Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out. There's gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow. By now you know that, I'd come for you. No one, but you. Yes, I'd come for you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'll always come for you".

Alexis was now letting it all out as she allowed to let herself to be soothed by the song.

"I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. I finally know just what it means, to let someone in, to see the side of me that no one does or ever will. So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home. Here and now, this I vow. By now you know that I'd come for you. No one but you. Yes, I'd come for you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'll always come for you. You know I'll always come for you. No matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me. No matter what remember, you know I'll always come for you. Yes I'd come for you. No one, but you. But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'll always come for you. No matter what gets in my way. As long as there's still life in me. No matter what remember, you know I'll always come for you. I'd cut across this world for you. Do anything you want me to. No matter what remember, you know I'll always come for you. You know I'll always come for you".

That was just awesome, and it made Alexis feel tons better.

"Really? You'd do all that for me?".

"Well, yeah, I mean, who else is as close to me as you are? You're one of those kinds of friends you know. Just remember all that, and you'll do just fine. I promise".

Just seeing them kinda proved Shadow's point. If ever I forgot why I loved Shadow, all I'd have to do is look at them and I'd know. The talk would have to wait. I had a door to fix meanwhile.

A/N: How was that?! I do not own the song I'd Come for You. Nickelback owns that song. They're my favorite group, so, plus I love that song. Also, The Brethren isn't mine either. That belongs to John Grisham. I actually am reading it though and it's actually really good when you get past all the legal and political stuff. You guys gotta read it. It's awesome. See ya next chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

Shadow

I went to visit the boys again that morning. I had a question to ask Cameliopardalus. He could see the future, and I wanted to know what the future held for my two friends.

"Camelio, I need you to tell me, what does the future hold for Starscream and Alexis?" I asked.

_My readings this time aren't particularly clear, mother, but I'll tell you what I do know. Starscream is currently searching for himself. His processor is in the present, but his spark and soul are locked deep within the past, a life he doesn't currently remember. _

"What kind of life? Was Alexis involved?".

_She was. And she'll be a key player later. Why do you worry yourself over them? _

"I just want Starscream and Alexis to be happy. Starscream has so many scars…No one but Alexis can heal them".

_Well, if ever he needs help, he knows who to turn to. Don't fear for them. They'll make it out okay. I may not be able to see it, but I can feel it. _

Try as I might, I couldn't help but fear for them. It was me and Lockdown all over again, and that almost ended in disaster. What if it was to end that way for them? I put my hand on the chamber, feeling the warmth of my baby's spark through the glass.

"My baby…both my babies…I love you guys, both of you. I really wish you could develop faster" I said.

_Can you wait another month, mama? _Chamaeleon asked.

"Of course I can Chamaeleon, but it's hard, especially recently with all that's going on".

_We'll make it, mama. Don't worry. You got all of us here and your friends. We'll make it. _

Yeah, we would.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. I'm on a writer's block now that I got the pairing with Alexis and Starscream set up. Yes, Animated Starscream is Armada Starscream's reincarnation, and he only has one last chance to get his life right. If not…well, he won't be reincarnated again. See ya next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

Lockdown

I started fixing Prowl's door and all the while we had some…interesting conversations.

"So, you and Shadow, huh? How'd it happen?" Prowl asked.

"I was a fighter, as you already know. I was pitted against Frenzy and it got a little too crazy, and I almost died. Then Shadow, Melissa Ulrich at the time, came to my rescue. I didn't trust her all the way at first, but I owed her stuff for saving my life. She was sweet to me, and I paid her back for it. She started using me as a racer, and, as these things happen, we fell hard for each other. Then I started catching the cancer and I didn't tell her about it at first, but soon I grew too weak to do much of anything. That's when I told her. I died; she brought me back by spark merging with me in the tribal way of doing it".

"How is it done?".

"Simple. One mate opens their spark chamber and takes a ceremonial dagger to the spark. That mate then cuts their spark in half as well as their partner's. Then, they exchange half the sparks and well, they're bonded forever. See, Tribal relationships last forever because of that. It was meant originally to give mates peace of mind in case they ever got separated or something happened. Tribal spark mates are connected to each other spark, processor, body, and soul, which means we share each other's pain and strength".

I could tell I struck a nerve somewhere in him, 'cause he was kinda shocked at it.

"I know it sounds barbaric, but when you see the truth and significance behind it, it's the most beautiful thing that can happen to anyone. And I'll never regret my choice to be with Shadow. I can't imagine being with anyone else".

"Have there ever been…arranged matings among tribes?" Prowl asked.

"Well, surely there has been, but those things, I can't bear to witness them. Believe it or not, it makes me squirm a little. You wanna see barbarism, go to an arranged one in which one mate likes someone other than the one they're gettin' with. Let me tell you, it sucks. Those things are the painful kind".

"Why?".

"You got all this other emotion tucked up inside and it kinda hurts enough already. If the dagger should strike an unwilling spark, it turns the emotional pain into physical pain and by the end of it, you're nothing but an emotionless shell. It's a terrible thing. Now I got a few questions for you".

"Shoot 'em up".

"You and Aimee, how'd that happen?".

"Well, after you and Shadow left, I guess Aimee got less and less interested in racing and wanted something else. Peter and Alexis rescued us and Aimee got me to trust again. I was skeptical about this planet. The nature it lacked now kinda disturbed me. But Aimee showed me the ranch and I found plenty of what I needed here. We grew to have the same interests and we kinda fell for each other. I mean, she fell for me first, and I just kinda liked her and thought about her all the time. It got so bad that all I could think about was that wild Volkswagen you call Herbie. Why do you call her that, anyway?".

"It was a nickname I came up for her. You ever seen Herbie: Fully Loaded?".

"No, not really".

"Then you wouldn't get it. Herbie was turned into a racer in that movie and he was a Volkswagen, so yeah it kinda stuck".

"So it started out as an inside joke?".

"You bet. Now, one last question before I go here. Why did you turn me down? For real this time Prowl, I want reasons, and good ones".

"I needed the upgrades to get Starscream, you know that, Lockdown. I knew what you were trying to do. You tried to take advantage of me and the fact that I let upgrades get in over my head. I thought that was it".

"I wasn't taking advantage of you. I wanted you to understand something. You're good, Prowl, with and without the mods. Although I'll admit, I liked your taste".

'Okay, you sounded gay when you said that".

I couldn't laugh at that. "Sorry, didn't mean to. By the way" I got up to leave, "You better take care of Aims. Once Blazer's gone, I'm takin' up my role as her guardian".

"You see her as your daughter?".

"Nah, more like a younger sister. I was an only sparkling as far as I know. Didn't know my family all that well. Oh well, I'll see you later, Prowl. I got a life to live".

A/N: How was that? This idea just kinda came to me a few hours ago. No, I'm not a huge fan of Lockdown/Prowl pairings, but I do have one I think on my faves. So if I gave off a slash vibe, do forgive me.


	18. Chapter 17

Shadow

That night, we were finally able to settle down. Lockdown curled up on our berth with his head in my lap, while I caressed his face, nice and gently. It was almost like how I used to do to his back when I was human. It was Lockdown who broke the silence and with a most random comment.

"Prowl called me gay".

I laughed a little. "Are you serious?".

"At least I think he was calling me gay. I don't know. He said I sounded gay, but…".

"Look, can you not worry about that. Prowl knows you're not gay. He was probably teasing you".

"Yeah, probably so. Anyway, have I told you that your touch feels really nice tonight?".

"No, but you just did. I can't wait another month, Lockdown. I wanna hold them now" I sighed.

"Hey, you can win this. You can make it. Just keep believing, and everything will be fine".

"Funny, usually I'm assuring you".

"We can be reversed".

"Yeah, but I'd rather not".

Lockdown got up and I knew it was my turn to lean against him.

"I know it's hard, Shadow, but you can make it".

I loved how our spark jolted when I touched him there. It was kinda amusing, and I was making him feel powerful.

"Sing our song for me" I pleaded, "Please? I'm gonna need some help getting to recharge tonight".

"Certainly" he answered, "As I sit here, and slowly close my eyes, I take another deep breath and feel the wind pass through my body. I'm the one in your soul, reflecting in the light. Protect the ones who hold you. Cradling your inner child. I need serenity, in a place where I can hide. I need serenity. Nothing changes, days go by. Where do we go when we just don't know when? How do we re-light the flame when it's gone? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? And when will we learn to control?".

We chose Serenity by Godsmack as our song so we could feel inner peace with ourselves and with each other. It was a huge relief to me. I dimmed my optics as Lockdown continued his song.

"Tragic visions, slowly slow my life. Tore away everything, cheating me out of my time. I'm the one who loves you, no matter wrong or right. And everyday I hold you, I hold you with my inner child. I need serenity, in a place where I can hide. I need serenity. Nothing changes, days go by. Where do we go when we just don't know when? How do we re-light the flame when it's gone? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? And when will we learn to control?".

I let myself be drifted away by his voice and I found serenity…As well as my place to hide to obtain it. All I had to do was listen to him and it was right there.

"Where do we go when we just don't know when? How do we re-light the flame when it's gone? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing? And when will we learn to control?".

He wasn't done, but he stopped when I was in recharge.

A/N: I do not own the song Serenity. That purely belongs to Godsmack. But I love that song. Thanks for your reviews everyone. Hopefully I'll get back around to Starscream and Alexis.


	19. Chapter 18

Lockdown

I didn't lie when I told Prowl that I couldn't see myself with anyone other than Shadow. Sure, I had doubts at first, because my last relationship ended not so well for me. I promised myself I wouldn't make anymore references to Razormoon as long as I was with Shadow, but she kept coming back. Maybe it was because Starscream was so close, who knew? I sure as shift didn't.

As you probably already know, I'm a half-Blood, a mixture between Autobot and Decepticon. It's not always a bad thing, seeing as how I could've easily overthrown either leader of both factions, but I wanted to stay a neutral because of my Tribal Heritage. My mother had left the Autobots after some sort of incident that opened her optics as to how evil war really was. The same thing happened with my father. They joined the same tribe, feel in love, and had me. Unfortunately, my mother died before I could actually know her, and my father was hardly ever around. Our tribe was raided by a bunch of Decepticons and I was taken captive. I was told that I'd be a servant for Megatron's three daughters: Deathstryke (total glitch, no one liked her), Artemis (shy, sweet, and independent), and Razormoon (Do I have to describe her for ya?). Razormoon was my favorite to serve, since she wasn't glitchy nor was she too independent. I'd always liked her.

But we weren't meant to happen. Starscream had been her best friend for stellar cycles and they faced a ton of complications before they finally got together. When I heard about it, we got into an argument of sorts.

"Why him?" I asked, "What's he got that I don't?".

"Lockdown, understand that you're one of my closest friends and my most loyal servant, but…you're a Half-Blood. And I need something better than that".

I felt my spark break. I should've known better; she never cared for me. All she cared about was her stupid spark mate and all that good jazz. They also had twin sparklings and I made myself their guardian. Megatron found out about her having a relationship with a subordinate and had Razormoon killed. I tried to save her as soon as I learned about her father's plan. I didn't make it in time to save her, but he was about to kill the twins. Just as he was about to shoot them dead, I rushed in to cover them. The blast cost me an arm and a leg, quite literally. That's how I got the upgrade addiction; By saving her kids. I got replacement parts and was hooked on the power they gave me.

The twins survived: I'd know, I left them with some tribe members when I was exiled. I got updates on them for a short while, but then…nothing.

So yeah, I hadn't been in love with anyone for stellar cycles until Shadow stepped in and showed me what it was like. The sad thing is…I never forgave Razormoon for what she said to me. She apologized, but I was never in the mood to forgive and forget. She hurt me for the first and last time. I saved her kids at least, but that still didn't make me feel any better about myself. So now you know why I was so afraid to do this again. I didn't wanna get hurt, but it's okay now. I'm okay now.

A/N: Alright, I just thought that this would be an interesting chapter to put in because I'm sure some of you were wondering about Razormoon, my OC, and Lockdown's would've been relationship. So yeah, I'll get back to the present here next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

Shadow

_A month later…._

We all were in the ranch house with anticipation evident on our faces. Prowl and Aimee were holding hands while Blazer was keeping an eye out for them. Scorcher was standing next to us, also feeling anticipation. Alexis and Peter stood side by side with Starscream keeping a hold of them. Wreck-Gar could barely contain himself, so Bumblebee and Sari took careful watch over him.

But I think Lockdown was looking the most hopeful. He paced, mumbled to himself and to the boys.

"C'mon guys" he said, "You can bust out of there. I know you can. C'mon".

I went over and grabbed his good hand. "Easy love. Patience is a virtue. All good things come to those who wait".

He smiled at me. "Yeah, but it's just I've been waitin' so long and…".

"I know, but be patient. It takes longer if you just stand there and expect it to happen".

Just then, the sound like shattering glass filled the air. We all looked and there they were. They just sat there at first, gazing at everyone with innocent (Surprisingly) red optics.

Chamaeleon was the first one out of his chamber. He was dark blue, just like I was, but the spikes on his back and shoulders made it quite evident he was gonna be a muscle car, like Lockdown. He, also like Lockdown, had a white face with sharp black stripes. He gazed around, looked kinda confused, and gave out a small whimper.

Cameliopardalus all the while was dark army green and black, like Lockdown. But he had my face and features. By the looks of things, he was gonna be like me because he had my parts as well. He was gonna be a mixture of a mustang and a corvette. He looked around also, but didn't say anything.

Lockdown went over to Chamaeleon and picked him up. "Easy, Chamaeleon. I'm right here. I'll stay here, okay?".

Lockdown kissed Chamaeleon on the head and then turned to Camelio.

"We haven't talked to each other yet, but I'm looking forward to becoming quite fond of you".

He did the same to Camelio. I then did the same. I just loved them both, and I looked forward to becoming fond with Chamaeleon, since he and I had barely spoken to one another.

Everyone else got to know the twins while we held them. Wreck-Gar was ecstatic to meet his two surrogate brothers. Starscream also got to know them, as did Peter and Alexis. Everyone was happy. Thank Primus when introductions were all over that we could settle down with them.

We both felt peace amongst us. We fed the two boys and set them to recharge. But just like that, we both wind up crying.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lockdown asked, his own voice breaking.

"Nothing, I'm happy, Lockdown. I never thought we'd make it, but here we are".

"I told you we could make it".

"I know, and I'm so sorry for doubting you".

"Hey, it's okay. We got our boys now and we're a family. That should be all that matters, babe" he embraced me and we let ourselves get caught up in emotion.

We fell asleep that night holding each other, only waking when the boys wanted to be fed again.

A/N: Hey everyone, I haven't been feeling good today, but I've managed. Starscream's Amethyst, yes, Starscream (Armada) was the father of Razormoon's twins, who will feature in a later story. Quite possibly in the next story of this series I'm calling Andromeda. I think you guys will like it.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Nope, it ain't over yet. I still have one more little situation to solve.

Lockdown

What really sucks about being a couple, you don't realize you're in love until it comes and slaps you in the face. In Alexis and Starscream's case, they made it painfully obvious that they cared about each other. I watched Alexis read The Brethren to Starscream again. All the while, I was feeding Camelio.

""The trilling CEO clutched him as if they were fraternity brothers, when in fact they'd met two hours earlier. The CEO then took the podium and waited for the noise to subside. Working with noted he had faxed the day before, he began a long winded and quite generous introduction of Aaron Lake, future President. On cue, the applause interrupted him five times before he finished".

I never saw what he did in that book. It was all about politics and court cases and conspiracies involving money. But he seemed to like it, so I wasn't gonna complain openly.

Strangely enough, I noticed that his forehead started glowing, as was Camelio. I looked at both of them. I wasn't sure what was going on, until I heard Camelio's voice.

_Remember, Starscream. Remember all that you once loved. Remember her and her friends. _

Starscream went blank for about five minutes and in that time, he changed. His armor color changed back to red and white and his optics turned light orange. Alexis gazed at him.

"Starscream?" I could almost sense the tears.

"Alexis…it's me. It's really me" he even sounded different.

Camelio curled up to me and explained what he did.

_I jolted his memory core a little and found all those memories from all his past lives. He remembers everything about that life when he met Alexis. I can't stand seeing them mope and long for each other. It's annoying. _

I watched as Alexis climbed on to Starscream's hand and kissed his cheek plate when she was close enough.

Yeah, they made it painfully obvious that they loved each other. If I was looking through a looking glass, well, here it was, and it was all thanks to Camelio.

A/N: How was that? I might change my plans for Starscream and Alexis for the next story in this series. Yeah, I'm still not feeling good, so I gotta stop.


	22. Epilogue

Shadow

We left the boys with Prowl, Wreck-Gar, and Starscream so that Lockdown and I could take a much needed break from it all. We hung out on that one hill we used to when I was human. I remembered the nights that I would climb on to Lockdown's roof and just lay there for hours on end stargazing. I know that Lockdown must've missed that as much as I did.

"Let's have another Sparkling" I said completely out of the random.

Lockdown practically choked up laughing when I said.

"Slow down there, Shadow. Our sons were just sparked a few weeks ago and you're already talking about having another. Take it easy. When we're ready to have another kid, we will. But for right now, I just kinda wanna enjoy what we have".

I snuggled up to him. "Yeah, maybe I am going a little fast here".

He smiled and I knew he had some really smart-aft comment to make.

"I could think of something really crude to say right now, but I'm not gonna".

"Talk to me" I said.

"Maybe I don't wanna".

"Speak what's on your mind, Lockdown".

"No, it's a really dirty comment so…".

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad".

"Alright. I was just thinking that….maybe you liked the sparkling making than having".

I knew he was gonna say something smart aft like that. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What? I told you it was gonna be dirty. Shadow, if I were you, I'd think about thinking about the consequences before you let me speak what's on my mind".

Well, he had a point. I shrugged and got under his good arm again.

"You know, I gotta admit, when you rescued me and brought me here, I didn't think I'd like it here so much. But now, this place has so many memories. Maybe we should stay here".

I looked at him surprised. Lockdown, not wanting to leave Earth? Something must've been screwed up in his processor.

"But you live for bounty hunting. You're the king" I said.

"Yeah well, if I'm always hunting, I won't have time to spend with you guys. Besides, I at least wanna stay until the spring when Naruto and Herbie get married . I got quite the rehearsal dinner speech that I want them to hear".

"Don't make fun of them" I commented.

"Why not? It's funny. A ninja and a wannabe race car, there's nothing more comical than that".

I thought about it. I guess it was alright if we stayed until then. I mean, I owed the two some credit for getting together, right?

"What's gonna be really scary is what their sparklings are gonna look like" Lockdown chuckled.

I knew he was gonna make a comment on that too. Typical, my mech, making mean comments about other's sparklings.

"Well, ours aren't exactly the pick of the litter either, you know. I'm surprised that neither of them have mixed matched parts".

"Oh, addiction's not hereditary I don't think. But yeah, I'm kinda surprised too".

"I'm glad we made it this far" I said.

"Yeah, and by the looks of things, we're only gonna get even further".

A/N: How was that for an ending? Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm finally feeling a little better, but my throat and head still hurt a little. Alrighty, I guess I'll see you guys review my next story, _Andromeda_, which I'm hoping you guys will like. See ya!


End file.
